ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Angel (King of Fighters)
How Angel joined the Tourney In The King of Fighters 2001, Angel is introduced as an agent of the secret organization known as NESTS. She is assigned to keep an eye on the experiment K9999, whose purpose is to hunt down traitorous experiments that had left NESTS. During the final moments of the tournament, it is revealed that both Angel and K9999 are actually on a mission to kill Kula Diamond and her guardians. While it is implied that Foxy is injured by them, this ending is considered non-canon. According to the 2001 novel, both she and K9999 disappear in the aftermath, their whereabouts unknown. Having betrayed NESTS, Angel went on the run and was hunted by the organization's loyalists. Ramon offers her an invitation to join the tournament, which she accepts, tired of living in the shadows and in the mood to do something. After the XIV King of Fighters tournament, Angel is offered an invitation to the second Tourney anonymously. Suddenly, she comes under attack by a hyena-like robot named Flame Hyenard. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Angel gyrates her hips. After the announcer calls her name Angel runs a hand across her thigh then does an axe kick as the camera zooms saying "Yes, yes! Let's go!" Special Moves Repun Kamuy (Neutral) Angel stomps and punches while releasing a shockwave around herself. Senseless Fists (Side) Angel does a sweeping kick across the opponent's face hitting two times if she connects. Orange Rain of Indochina (Up) Angel does a flip kick jumping into the air, then drops her body onto the opponent. Red Sky of Japonesia (Down) Angel slides to her opponent. If she hits, she grabs with her legs, then kicks him/her away. Real Rave (Hyper Smash) Angel cheers then runs to her opponent. If she hits, she bombards him/her with a series of punches and kicks, then after 10 hits, teleports, does two dropping kicks, then a spinning punch, then finishes by jumping and dropping her heel onto the prey. Ascension Time (Final Smash) Based on her The King of Fighters XIV Climax move. Angel makes like a cow saying "This will be fun, meow!" then does a jumping heel drop. If she hits, she then lifts the opponent up, punches him/her, jump kicks him/her, elbow drops on him/her, does a high kick, smooshes their head between her breasts, then grabs his/her head, jumps forward and slams him/her into the ground. Victory Animations #Angel poses by immitating a cow and bends over with a smirk, saying, "Oh, it's over?" #Angel turns away from the player as she unzips her top and pulls it down, exposing her back and small tattoo on her left shoulder, stating "Like this?" #Angel waves and points forward saying "Don't make such a scary face! With your bad technique, you can't get me excited at all." On-Screen Appearance Belly drops to her point and says "Eh, me, it can't be helped." Trivia *Angel's rival is a fiery hyena reploid named Flame Hyenard, and her second rival is a small yet legendary Jedi Master named Yoda. *Angel shares her English voice actress with Sophia "Valmet" Velmer, Rina Toin and Kenshin Uesugi Ni. *Angel shares her French voice actress with Sasami Iwakura, Porygon2 and Margaret Moonlight. *Angel shares her German voice actress with Mothula. *Angel shares her Arabic voice actress with Lucina, Jody Summer, Leifang, Sypha Belnades, Raine Sage, April, the Tower Dragon, Coby, Kamika, Mother Brain, Lillia, Kitana, Mileena, Ringo Noyamano and Nanao Ise. *Angel shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Miracle Matter, Kitana and Mileena. Category:King of Fighters characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters